Melgreah
Melgreah, also called Melgreah Vjarkell and later known as the Last Snow-Elf is one of the last known Snow Elves alongside Knight-Paladin Gelebor and his brother, Arch-Curate Vyrthur. Since her was also 3,000 years ago since the First Era, a very young adult. She is an only female Snow elf that survives the Nords during the Night of Tears and the Nordic-Falmer War. Before the Snow Elf were betrayed by the Dwemer and turned into now-called Falmer, or The Betrayed, Melgreah's parents freeze Melgreah or let Auri-El to adopted her to accepted her. During the Fourth Era, Melgreah was unfreeze by Auri-El and was adopted by the god. Which makes Melgreah, an demideity. She was role during the event of . By game *Melgreah (Invasion) History Birth and early childhood Melgreah was born Melgreah Vjarkell in the Vjarkell Castle in within the mountains on the northwestern Skyrim peaks of Haafingar and the Western Reach of High Rock during the early of late Merethic Era. Melgreah's parents Latvus and Aithzhina are considered the Overlords of Vjarkell Castle, which her father is named himself Overlord ("King") of the Forgotten Vale, which dubbed the Forgotten Kingdom. She didn't call herself as an Falmer, but instead an Snow Elf. Surviving the Night of Tears The Atmorans were among the first organized human settlers on Tamriel and had been emigrating from Atmora for many years prior.Frontier, Conquest They called the land Mereth, in recognition of the vast number of Mer that lived there, and established relations with the local Snow Elves.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Skyrim They built the great city of Saarthal, the first major Atmoran settlement in Skyrim as well as the first city of Men in the continent of Tamriel.Night of Tears A few men managed to escape the raising of Saarthal, however. Amongst them was the warrior Ysgramor and his sons, as well as the adopted son, Rasmanl the Red and the aspiring magician Ahzidal. Angered over what had happened, both sought out revenge against the Falmer. Ysgramor and his sons returned to Atmora and gathered an army by telling tales of the Elves' treachery, while Ahzidal went on a journey around Tamriel to seek out powerful magic that could give an edge against them. One night, an invading force of Snow Elves maybe command by his father King Latvus descended upon Saarthal and slaughtered the inhabitants. The city itself was burned to the ground. These events became known as the Night of Tears. But meanwhile, Melgreath retreated and was wounded by the Nords but managed to escape the burning of Saarthal. Her parents, Latvus and Aithzhina found Melgreath and treated back to the Forgotten Vale. Which at the time Ysgramor and his sons, Yngol, Ylgar, and Ramsnal survived and fled back to Atmora, but would later return with an army known as the Five Hundred Companions to reclaim Saarthal and lead a reprisal campaign against the Snow Elves.Before the Ages of Man The ruined city was successfully retaken, and eventually rebuilt.Imperial Report on Saarthal Frozen in Time and Goddesshood While the royal family escaped, Rasmanl and his men followed them, stalking them and even threated to murdered the family. Latvus's last bodyguard saw and killed the few Companions, angered by this Rasmanl go to deal with the family, but lost track of them. Feared that Melgreah will be kidnapped or killed, she agreed that she will be buried frozen in time. Before she was frozen, she described that if I was still alive, her kin was murdered by the Nords and pledged to revenged them if she will return.A Farewell to my family There's no records if her parents survived at the beginning of the First Era. But she said that she was later adopted by Auri-El, the Elven variant of Akatosh and become an Demi-god or god, and set to be immortal. The Last Snow-Elf and Return After 3,000 years later, the nineteen-year old Melgreah emerged for the first time since the late Merethic Era, and missing three eras and almost of the Fourth Era. Now, the preset-day Skyrim, the home of the Nords, with an the civil war broke out between the Stormcloaks and the Cyrodiilic Empire. Without getting involved, she realized that she is the last Snow-Elf while her kin, now the twisted and blind Falmer, Melgreah traveled back to the Forgotten Vale, which is now over-run with both Frost Trolls and Ice Wraiths, as well as the Corrupt. After dealing with that, she moved to the Vjarkell Castle, her home which at the time now run with Overlord Antheal, the presumed the last King of the Forgotten Vale, and his Purveyor Aldiaris while the government is may led by the Overseer. After defeating the Overlord Antheal, she moved down to the Dragonmask Area to defeat the Overseer, which was wounded in the progress. After gaining her strength after killing the Overseer, she went on and met Aldiaris, now served as Melgreah's Purveyor and survert, and Melgreah become the Queen of the Forgotten Vale, which she never held the title. After buying the Snowguards, which is described highly skilled exiles.Dialogue with Purveyor Aldiaris Even though she might be the Queen, Melgreah that the castle that she missed and loved having back to its rightful owner, and the castle is now served as Melgreah's home. Fifth Era Legacy Relations with Auri-El and Pantheon Personality Trivia Appearances * **